


Fanfiction cover and artwork: That Hawk Is Dead by rednihilist

by ctbn60



Category: Colin Luthor 'verse, Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crossover fic of sorts between my own Colin Luthor 'verse stories and the alternate Smallville world seen in the season ten episodes "Luthor" and "Kent." Time-wise, for Colin Luthor this takes place slightly before Past the Rubicon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fanfiction cover and artwork: That Hawk Is Dead by rednihilist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover fic of sorts between my own Colin Luthor 'verse stories and the alternate Smallville world seen in the season ten episodes "Luthor" and "Kent." Time-wise, for Colin Luthor this takes place slightly before Past the Rubicon.

What can I say. Great Universe. Great story. Go and read it. Enjoy!

[That Hawk Is Dead](http://rednihilist.livejournal.com/232960.html)

Author Note: This is a crossover fic of sorts between my own Colin Luthor 'verse stories and the alternate Smallville world seen in the season ten episodes "Luthor" and "Kent." Time-wise, for Colin Luthor this takes place slightly before Past the Rubicon.

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-Thathawkisdeadmain.jpg)


End file.
